Never Leave
by A-Little-Bit-Crazy
Summary: What if Tori had never left when she found out about the boys? This is that story.
1. Weeks 4 to 10

**Never Leave**

**What if Tori never left when she found out about the boys? This is what would have happened.**

* * *

><p>Week 4<p>

"Your not sick sweetheart your pregnant." And with that, on November 2nd of 2011. Tori Vega's world came crashing down. She had been throwing up all week and her parents had taken her to the doctor. The doctor had run some pregnancy tests and bam, here she was. "Let's go talk to your parents." Tori slowly got up and followed the doctor into the waiting room. Her parents stood up to meet them.

"What's wrong with her?" her mother asked. "Is she sick?" The doctor looked at Tori, willing her to talk.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered. Her parents were in shock for a moment before they both hugged their daughter tightly. They would have time to tell her off later, right now she needed them.

"I would talk to your daughter. If she is planning on keeping the child or putting it up for adoption, she should schedule an appointment soon. If she wants to abort, I'd say do it as soon as possible. The Vega's thanked him and lead their daughter to the car. They drove home in silence, as they got out of the car Tori spoke.

"I'm going to keep the baby" she said softly.

"Are you sure honey?" her father asked.

"Yes. I made the mistake and believe it or not I already love it. Even if it doesn't even have a brain yet and can't love me back." Her parents looked at her. They knew as soon as they found out that Tori wouldn't give up that baby. She was just that kind of person that cared too much.

"Whose the father?" her mother asked.

"I'll tell you, but dad can't hurt him and you can't tell him I'm pregnant. It's better if he thinks it's not his."

"We promise" her father said. "Whose is it?"

"Beck's. Beck Oliver's" she said softly.

"The one with the creepy girlfriend" her mom asked.

"Yes. I wasn't thinking. I was distraught after grandma died, I needed someone, I went over to Beck's and we just..." she sighed.

"It's okay Tori, we're going to help you through this. We love you" her mom said and they both held her as she started to cry.

* * *

><p>Week 6<p>

Tori was sick of the morning sickness. She told everyone at school she had a rare stomach disease and she was being treated for it. Everyone believed her. She was thankful, maybe no one would find out for a while. Trina however told Tori she needed to talk to her after school and here she was, sitting on the couch.

"The doctor called to remind you of your appointment with the OB/GYN." Trina said. "How far along are you?"

"5 weeksish, but you can't tell anyone Trina. No one! It'll hurt some people, it'll ruin the rest of my high-school life and everyone will call me a liar!"

"I won't" Trina said. "If, you tell me who daddy is."

"Anything but that Trina. Just no"

"Tell me Tori Vega. I won't tell anyone who he is and if you don't I'll tell everyone you're expecting!"

"You can't tell him either."

"Why? You didn't tell him!" Trina gasped dramatically. "I won't tell him"

"The baby is Beck's okay" Tori whispered.

"Whose?"

"It's Beck's" Tori yelled then ran upstairs and slammed the door.

"Pregnancy hormones" Trina said to herself.

* * *

><p>Week 8<p>

"Okay this might be cold" the doctor warned. Tori squirmed a bit but relaxed as it warmed up a little. The her parents were right by her side. "Are you ready to her the heartbeat." She nodded. The doctor looked at the screen and her eyes widened. "Or the heartbeats"

"Is having twins?" Tori's dad asked surprised.

"No" All three sighed. "Triplets"

"Oh my god" her mom whispered.

"Wow" her dad mummered.

"Well this is unexpected" Tori said softly.

"We can reduce the number if you would like. Your only sixteen and three fetuses is a lot to..."

"No" Tori said simply. "It was my mistake. I'm not taking any lives because I was stupid. Can I hear the heartbeats now?" The doctor let her listen. Her eyes widened and a trace of a smile brushed her face. "It's like drums" she said softly. "My little baby drummers"

"Can we get a picture of the ultra sound to keep?" her mother asked. The doctor printed it out and gave it to Tori. Her kids first baby picture.

* * *

><p>Week 10<p>

"Your looking quite fat today Tori" Trina said as Tori come downstairs. She look about 3 weeks farther along then she was and was already shopping for stretchy pants." The showing has commenced. Tori inwardly thanked the superintendent for the two week break off of school. She might be able to think up a story by then.

"Trina can you go to the mall and get me some more stretch pants?" Tori asked her.

"No way! I'm not going to the maternity section!"

"You don't have to, get go to the adults section on get me some big pairs of yoga pants. I'll pay you back for the pants and twenty extra bucks for your troubles."

"Thirty extra!" Tori sighed and handed Trina the money, she just couldn't go out and get stared at.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? All the chapters will be written like this and yeah, the five review policy is still in play.<strong>


	2. Weeks 12 to 18

**Here's Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Week 12<p>

* * *

><p>After school Tori went to met Andre in the auditorium, just like he'd asked her too. She kept sitting when he entered, not wanting her stomach to be anymore prominent. "It's not worth trying to hide it Tori Vega, you are with child" he said before taking a swig of the chocolate milk he'd brought.<p>

"It's that obvious isn't it"

"Yep, what are you 22 weeks? It's not that hard to tell."

"I'm only 12." She said, standing up.

"12? He said shocked. "That is one big baby!"

"No, it's three small babies."

"Three!" Andre spit his milk. "Three!"

"Whose the lucky daddy of these... these... three!"

"Here were Beck and I guessing at around 20 weeks and your 12."

"Well he should know!" Tori slapped a hand over her mouth. That wasn't something she was ready to spill.

"Oh my gosh Tori. They're Beck's! What about Jade! When did you... Oh my gosh!"

"12 weeks ago, my grandmother died and I was all upset and I went over to Beck's and he made me feel better and then one thing lead to another..."

"He doesn't know does he."

"No"

"You've got to tell him."

"He's better off not knowing."

* * *

><p>Week 14<p>

Tori got up to open the door, her stomach already big enough to annoy her. She walked over to it and opened it. There was Beck, looking as handsome as always. She tried to suck in her stomach.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure I guess" she said. Beck walked in and Tori went back to sit on the couch still sucking in.

"You don't need to pretend Tori, I know your pregnant." he said as he plopped down next to her. "I thought we were each others first's"

"We were" Tori sighed. He sighed too.

"I broke up with Jade" he said. "She was upset that I still looked at you. She warned me and I was sick of it so I broke it up."

"I'm sorry two years down the drain"

"It's fine, we've been rocky for a few months"

"You was it Tori? Who did you uh, right after me."

"No one" she whispered. "I'm only 14 weeks" Beck's eyes widened.

"It's m-mine" he stammered .

"They're yours. It's triplets" Beck hugged Tori tight.

"Why didn't you tell me before."

"You didn't need to know"

"I did Tori, because I'm going to be the best dad in the world to those babies" he leaned in slowly and kissed her. "And the best boyfriend if you'll let me."

* * *

><p>16 Weeks<p>

_Did you hear? Vega's having Beck Oliver's babies! _Tori sighed and shut off her phone. She'd heard alright. She'd heard it first. They'd figured out the triplet part now. She wondered when and how. She'd only told several kids at her school: Trina, Beck, Andre, Robbie and Cat. She guessed Cat had probably accidentally spilled but that was an occupational hazard of telling her anything. She didn't mind though. She got Beck and she got her kids and that was all she could ask for.

* * *

><p>18 Weeks<p>

Beck insisted on coming to all her appointments especially this one, where the young couple would learn if the three it's were he's, she's or a mixture of the two. They held their breath as the doctor looked at the picture.

"I can see Baby B clearly" she said before refocusing. "There's babies A and C... It looks like you're having boys." They smiled widely. They both had wanted at least one boy and now they had three.

"Now comes the naming part" Tori said. Beck groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>5 reviews please<strong>


	3. Weeks 20 to 26

*Week 20*

Tori Vega was only about 20 weeks pregnant and she already look like she full term with a single baby delivery, even though she was not quite five months yet. Beck had taken to carrying all her books for her from class to class, even the ones she didn't have with him. Her doctor had told her last week that she'd been on bed rest this week, being her she refused to not go to school and said if she had to she'd lie on the floor, so that's what she did. She was barely 17, but she was actually looking forward for the boys to come out. She and Beck had decided on Connor, Carter and Carson for their names and two were setting up a small house that their parent's helped them get. They were going shopping for furniture soon and she couldn't wait. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

*Week 22*

She couldn't go to school anymore. The doctor wouldn't let her get up for anything at all. At even for a single moment. She was already a small girl to begin with, and her stomach was huge. So she just stayed on her bed and waited for it all to be over. Every day after school, Beck would come over with her homework then tell her what they'd learned and what she'd been missing. Then he'd always put his head lightly on her stomach and wait to be kicked. "He's going to play soccer" Beck told her once.

"Who?" she'd asked.

"Which ever one just kicked me, I think I might bruise."

"He's a kicker alright" That's how every day for her went. She just waited for the time when Beck could come over or her parents would come home from work. She was lonely.

*Week 24*

"I couldn't find anything big enough" Tori's mom reported as she walked into her daughter's room. Stores aren't generally stocked for expecting mother's that are expecting triplets.

"They should be" Tori muttered. "When this is all over I'm going to change that. I'll protest so that every store in Hollywood is equipped with maternity clothes big enough for all mothers, not just the tiny little single-baby moms-to-be."

"It's fine Tori, I ran into Cat at the store and told her what I was doing. She said that she was going to make the stretchiest stretch pants to the whole world. "

"She gets dibs on godmother" Tori yawned. "All tell them years from now that their godmother Cat saved my life"

*Week 26*

"Uh Beck, I don't think this was part of the deal." Beck looked up to see a wet spot on Tori's bed.

"They must be pushing too hard on you, here I'll get some..."

"Beck, I think they're coming" she said panicked.

"They can't come yet! It's only been six months" he said loudly.

"Yes they can and they are, god" she whimpered in pain. "Get me to the hospital" Beck didn't move her just sat there shocked, in fact Tori thought he might be in shock. "Mom!" she yelled. Her mom came in moments later.

"What's up?"

"The babies are coming!" she yelled. It was starting to hurt.

"It's only been..."

"I know, Beck's in shock or something, get me to the hospital!" Tori's dad came up to see what was happening and ended up helping her mom get her downstairs. She winced in pain again.

"I got her, go get the boyfriend" Tori's dad said. Her mom ran to the stair to see him at the top looking absolutely horrified.

"Come on Beck, hurry up!" Beck looked like he was in a trance as he was half-lead to the back seat.

"God hurry!" Mr. Vega started the car and sped out of the neighborhood. "It's about 10 minutes away!"

"Go faster, I need to be there now!" Tori whimpered, then yelled again.

"Beck, I know you're scared but you need to help her. She needs you" Beck's eyes re-focused and he suddenly realized what was going on. He grabbed Tori's hand and whipped the sweat from her forehead.

"Keeping breathing Tori, come on, relax" She kept breathing but she didn't relax, she was totally wigged out when they reached the hospital. Beck ran ahead while Tori's parents helped her out of the car.

"My girlfriends having the babies right now! Get the doc over here!" The nurse called over the intercom to the doctor and in five minutes Tori was in a hospital bed with her specially trained doctors, trained for multiples. They had a whole huge team of people their and more machines then Beck had ever seen. They'd tried but the couldn't stop the boys from coming now. Tori wasn't even really consciously thinking. All the machines and the doctors, everything was black and white except Beck and her parents. The people she cared about. She was in such pain and she did what the doctors said without even realizing it and it was over. She never got to see them, neither did Beck or her parents. They were already in the hands of the doctors. She was upset at herself. She couldn't have held on longer. She couldn't even let them grow more and now they might die. Her face was wet with sweat and grime and tears and she couldn't even see them. Couldn't touch them and maybe should would never get too. Beck was there then, holding her. He was crying too. She'd never seen him cry. She lost consciousness then, in Beck's arms and her babies taken from her. It was more like a drama show then real.

* * *

><p><strong>Dramatic huh? Thanks for the reviews, 5 for chapter 3, blah, blah, blah. I'm ready to stop ruining the mood...<strong>


	4. Weeks 28 to 34

*Week 28*

One week ago Beck and Tori had to go back to school. Neither of them could really pay attention, they were too busy thinking about their boys. Carson had been the biggest at 1 pound and 8 ounces and Connor the smallest at 1 pound and 6 ounces. All three were on more machines then they thought possible. The doctors said their lungs weren't developed enough to breathe on their own and they were machine feed by an OG tube. The still couldn't touch them. From right after school untill ten at night they would stay with them at the NCIU, knowing full well that there was still, even after 2 weeks, a chance they might die. They were identical, even with all the machines covering them you could tell they looked exactly alike. Tori was sure that if Beck was that size, he could be their quadruplet, the doctors agreed. The boys looked almost exactly like him. hey were just over 2 pounds now, all three of them. Beck and Tori were less stressed then they had been, they were one month old now. It had become easier to concentrate in school and all the NCIU nurses knew them by name. The boys were developing well, even if they still couldn't hold them. They were allowed, if they were 100% sanitary to touch them though the incubator on some days, it depended on how they were doing.

*Week 30*

Tori was sure she could see the boys grow. They were pushing 3 pounds and were twice as big as when they were born a little over a month ago. They weren't sure how the NCIU staff got diapers small enough it fit them, but finally they had a size that small enough that did. The started to open their eyes and Beck swore that Connor was looking at him, even if only for a moment.

*Week 32*

3 and 3/4 pounds. Both Tori and Beck agreed it was a huge number. They were becoming even less paranoid, but still asked the nurses about everything they did and how it would affect them. All three were about as big as Beck's shoe with they were thrilled about as Beck's feet weren't small. Everything was going way better then anyone could have predicted.

*Week 34*

They were two months old and four and a half pounds when Tori and Beck first got to hold their boys. They probably could have earlier, but wanted to wait untill the were for sure strong enough. Carson was breathing on his own and the other two were close behind. Tori could feed him herself every few days. She loved his thick patch of dark brown hair, he had the most. However the doctors said it would probably still be another month before Carson could go home and even longer for the other two.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up Weeks 36-40. Will Carson be able to go home? Will Connor and Carter get off oxygen? Will I get five reviews? The world may never know the answer to the first two if the third one isn't answered yes.<strong>


	5. Week 36

*Week 36*

All three were in the mid five pound range. There were still considered small, but not too small. It had been 70 days since they were born and they're showing tremendous progress. It was eight o'clock at night when Tori asked the question for the millionth time.

"When can we take them home?" she asked. Carson was sucking hungrily at a bottle on her lap and Carter and Connor were each wrapped in one of Beck's arms. He held them both easily.

"Carson can go home tonight actually, I was just discussing that with the doctor. The other two however may need to stay for another two weeks as they still need monitoring." the nurse answered. Beck smiled at Tori. He had mixed feelings. On one hand he was ecstatic his little boy was coming home, but on the other his other two boys weren't. Tori set Carson down carefully on Beck's lap between his brothers.

"I'm going to get one of the car seats and some warmer clothes." He could sit there forever, surrounded by the warm bodies of his three little boys. It was fairly quiet, as they had all fallen asleep. Tori returned with her supplies, then asked the nurse if her and Beck could get Carson dressed. The nurse took the others and put them back in their "beds" as Beck and Tori went into a family bathroom. Beck pulled down the baby table and put down a mat for sanitation. Then Tori carefully set her son on the table. After two and a half months she was finally taking him home. As Tori slipped him into the little outfit, Beck just stared. It was creepy perfect. Just several months ago he'd been with Jade and now he had three kids with the girl he'd always liked, and was now engaged too. He was only sixteen, but he didn't care.

*At Home*

The two decided to sleep at Tori's old house instead of the new one, it was closer to the NCIU and adult help. With Tori's dad's help, Beck put one of the cribs together. When they finished it was already eleven at night. Tori's reluctantly set Carson in the crib. They squeezed into her small bed and turned the lights out. It was quiet for about ten minutes before Carson started whimpering. Tori turned the lights on and went over to his crib, sitting on the bed cradling him. He kept crying. "I'll go get his bottle, see if he wants it" Beck got up and made a bottle, handing it to Tori. Carson refused to take it.

"I don't think he's hungry" Tori yawned.

"I'll try and change him, maybe he's diaper is full" Beck got up again and put a fresh diaper on him. Carson didn't stop. Tori lie face down on the pillows.

"Maybe he wants to take a nap on your abs" she joked. Beck laughed at the memory of the ridiculous acting exercise he'd done with Jade for Sikowitz (**An: Look it up on the Slap. It's a real** **clip)**

"It couldn't hurt" he muttered. He pulled off his t-shirt and lie down next to Tori, putting Carson on his chest. He stopped crying.

"Who would have thought" Tori yawned. "I guess a love for your abs runs in the family"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is only one week, but it's along one and so is the following week, with you can read for five reviews.<strong>


	6. Weeks 38 to 44

*Week 38*

Tori and Beck picked up Carter and Connor on Tori's original due date, which was early as she had been expecting triplets. The boys and been born 3 months earlier then the date, but they were ready to go home. The doctors and nurses told Tori that they would probably be late in walking and sitting up and all of those things because even though they were three months old, the were as developed as they would have been if the were born at the right time. In short, they'd been about three months late in everything for a while before they evened out. They didn't mind as long as they were healthy. The doctors said they didn't suspect any permanent mental or physical problems that would stop them from being normal kids. They actually through a small celebration for this news.

*Week 40*

"Hey Tori I think he can recognize me!" Beck smiled as he held Connor to his chest. "All the sudden he's consternating" Tori smiled.

"From what I've been told, he can see you best at about a foot away" She put Carter's bottle down when he was finished and she and Beck switched babies. Tori popped the bottle in Connor's mouth as Beck tapped Carter gently. Carson was asleep in his crib. As tired as they were all the time, the boys were worth it.

*Week 40*

Beck snorted with laughter at the sound of the noise his son was making. It sounded a little like a laugh, gurgle and snort combined. "What he he doing?"

"I think he's trying to laugh" Tori said amused. "Listen" He that he listened harder he was sure that Carter really was trying to laugh.

"I did even say anything and he thinks I'm funny." Beck said with pride.

"Yeah funny looking!" Tori joked.

*Week 42*

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action_

_you're never gonna fade you'll be the main atraction_

_not a fantasy, just remember me_

_when you make it shine_

Yes, Tori Vega was singing to her boys. The three were all in their cribs for the night and the song seemed to lull them to sleep. He started when Beck came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Singing to the boys again are we?" he teased. She broke free of his grip, so he turned her around and kissed her.

"I love you" she mummered when they broke apart.

"I love you too"

*Week 44*

Cat knocked on the door to Beck and Tori's house but they didn't answer, so she simply let herself in. She tip-toed up stairs to see the couple talking animatedly to the three boys, who were lying in a row on their bed.

"Babies can't talk" she laughed entering the room. They both started.

"Cat!" they said in unison.

"Hi" Cat smiled "I wanted to see the boys quick so I could make them clothes!" she smiled. She walked up to the bed, pulled out a paper and jotted down some notes before saying goodbye and driving off.

"How does she do it?" Tori asked.

"No one knows"

* * *

><p><strong>The chapters are short right now, I'm writing little scenes for the first few months because their are just so many milestones<strong>, **as they start slowing down**, **scenes will be longer and set farther apart, oh and I'm going to stop the weeks thing and right say how old the boys are. Five reviews my faithful readers  
><strong>


	7. The End of The Fantasy

**Real Age: 5 months**

**Developmental Age: 2 1/2 months**

"I wish the ten hours of the day when they were awake would be within the hours of 6am to 11pm." Beck groaned, falling back on the bed after they'd finally all fallen asleep at once. "I miss Tori and Beck time" Tori plopped down next to him.

"I do too" she agreed. "We are sixteen years old and starved of each other!" Beck turned over and kissed her. Tori kissed back and this continued for nearly an hour.

"That's what happens when a starving person gets a taste of what they're missing" Beck smirked.

**Real Age : 7 months  
><strong>

**Developmental Age: 4 and 3/4 months**

"Try mooing!" Beck laughed. Tori let out a long sound that caused all three of the boys to laugh loudly. It wasn't very hard to amuse them, they found everything hilarious, but all three had something they laughed hardest at. Connor was a blanket laugher, if you did anything with a blanket, it was hilarious. Carter was the noises laugher, any click or whistle that came out of your mouth made him nearly choke. Carson was the animal laugher, if anything sounded like an animal he'd go red with laughter. Even though they were all boys and all the same age there was something about each of them that was totally different, even though they all looked exactly the same.

**Real Age: 9 months**

**Developmental Age: 7 months**

When the boys played they were almost always in a circle. They'd just sit there and play with whatever was available, occasionally stopping to drink some milk from their newest containers, the sippy cup. Beck and Tori would just sit and watch them, and this was much more then they ever would have suspected.

**Real Age: 12 months**

**Developmental Age: 10 and 1/2 months**

They'd have meetings at the couch, they could stand up as long as they held on to something. Tori looked over at Beck and smiled. She was glad she'd never up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>An: And this is were the story concludes. I heard that some people wanted to read about the triplets younger childhood, but that couldn't happen in this story because Tori DID leave. With enough response I'll write about from the triplets birth to when they acutally met there father for the first time. <strong>


End file.
